Cloud computing has become a popular way to offer various Information Technology (IT) concepts as services. In general, Cloud computing is a computing technology that uses the Internet and central remote servers to maintain data and applications. In one implementation, a consumer or requester can request a service they desire and transact with a Cloud provider for the needed service. A Cloud provider may employ multiple Clouds when providing a set (i.e., at least one) of services to a customer. Cloud services can represent anything such as: IT services, home grown applications, business applications like SAP®, Oracle®, Customer Relationship Management (CRM), and public Cloud services like Amazon®. In an environment having multiple Cloud implementations/types, both administrators and users have to access each Cloud system to request services separately. This causes users to separately log on to each system. Given the widespread nature of Cloud computing in general, this can be overly burdensome.